Glutes
by AkematLynn
Summary: Troy loves Russell but of course doesn't want him to know, unfortunately for him though Trent finds out and is relentless with his teasing. It doesn't take long for word to spread to the rest of the clique, including the big man himself! Will Russell return Troy's feelings or beat him into a bloody pulp? Summary sucks just read the story!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: You, Hi! This was originally supposed to be a short fic about Troy and his musings on Russell's ass but it ended up morphing into a much longer piece of work which now consists of a main course of Russell X Troy with a teeny tiny pinch of Trent X Kirby! And if you squint there are also some extremely vague undertones of Wade X Davis. It pains me how Troy likes Russell sooo much yet this pairing is virtually nonexistent within the fan base!

Title: Glutes

Chapters: 3

Characters: Russell Northrop and Troy Miller

Word Count: Approx 15,417 (34pgs)

"_I wish I could get my glutes to look like Russell's!" – Troy Miller_

Chapter 1

"I wish I could get my glutes to look like Russell's!" Troy mused to himself as he stared at his clique leader's wet naked body.

When gym class ended he had been quick to hurry off to the locker room behind Russell so that he could watch the larger male's every move. It was the only opportunity he got to see his clique leader in all his glory, just before and after gym class when they were changing clothes and showering in the locker room. Troy was always quick to shower and at the very least get his pants on long before most other boys did, he couldn't risk letting anyone else see that he was aroused. He'd never live it down if he was seen with an erection in the boys locker room surrounded by dozens of other naked boys! Not that any of them had any business looking at his dick anyway, but still!

Once he got his lower half clothed he would then slow down the rate at which he dressed significantly, taking his time in getting the rest of his clothes on so that he could visually soak in as much of Russell as he possibly could. It wasn't like he was able to pay much attention to anything else during this time anyway.

He couldn't help it; he couldn't not stare at the other boy's bodies, especially Russell's! Those huge arms with those massive hands at the ends of them, capable of beating the life out of another living being whenever he felt like it. That thick torso, that wasn't ripped but at the same time still shrouded with muscle, and those powerful legs that carried around his large frame.

Then there were those glutes, that ass so to speak. The two round hunks of muscle that looked to be firm and shapely, Troy sunk his teeth into his bottom lip as he stared at that big ass. It jiggled just slightly with each step Russell took. Troy wanted nothing more than to reach out and grab it, he wanted to squeeze it, he wanted to know for a fact if it was as firm as it looked yet as soft to the touch texture wise.

Despite being so caught up in the sight of Russell's bare ass Troy still failed to realize that Russell was now turning his big body around so that he would be facing in his direction. This should have been his cue to stop staring and look away so that he wouldn't get caught but it wasn't. Troy instead stared for a moment longer allowing himself to catch just a brief glimpse of the massive tool that hung between his leaders legs before he looked up only to make eye contact with Russell and then finally look away.

Although he was sure he hadn't been caught he still felt like he had. Feeling his entire head start to burn red with embarrassment he rushed to finish getting dressed, in record time Troy packed up his belongings and quickly left the locker room.

His heart was thumping like a drum as he scrambled up the steps and past the empty pool. He shoved the door open with so much force that a nerd who was about to come through the door was knocked back several feet and sent crashing to the ground.

The kid didn't move and Troy didn't stop to laugh at him like he normally would, he was too intent on trying to get thoughts of Russell's nude body out of his head. When he reached the boys dorm he again flung the door open not caring if there was anyone on the other side and this time there wasn't. He hurried down the hall to his room and quickly slammed the door; thankful that his roommate wasn't there Troy wasted no time in doing a belly flop onto his bed burying his face in his pillow.

"Augh!" He growled into the bedding, "Stop thinking about guy's dude!"

He had been telling himself that a lot lately as with each passing day he found that he was less and less able to get thoughts of other boys, again mainly Russell out of his head. Images of the larger male's naked ass flashed in his mind and he quickly lifted his face up off the pillow allowing his eyes to snap open. He rolled over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling before taking a deep breath, trying his hardest to ease his frayed nerves. He didn't plan on staying in his room very long as it wasn't like him to run and hide from much of anything, it wasn't the _manly_ thing to do.

Sitting up on the edge of his bed Troy stared at the wall for a brief moment before burying his face in his hands.

"I am not tough enough!" He whined to himself, he only sat there for a moment longer before he rose to his feet and moved over towards his dresser drawer. Before heading back outside to go and meet up with his friends he had something he needed to take care of first. Pulling one of the top drawers open he moved a few clothes aside and found the small bottles and syringe he kept there. Troy stared at the items in an almost absentminded manner,

"Maybe I need new steroids," He thought out loud, before rolling one of his sleeves up. Picking up the needle he continued to eyeball the tool, twirling it around between his fingers as if it were nothing more than a mere pencil. His eyes drifted over to the remaining few bottles of steroids that he had, so far they hadn't yielded the results he hoped they would. Shaking any doubt from his mind he quickly prepared the syringe with the steroids and without a second thought injected the substance into his body. It wasn't the first time and it wouldn't be the last, he'd been using steroids for a few months now and found their benefits to be well worth the few side effects they caused. He didn't take them in an effort to be more physically dominating like the jocks did; he took them in a desperate attempt to help make himself feel more manly!

Once he was done he tossed the items back into his drawer and left the room. Heading back down the hall he was a little surprised to find it to be empty, classes had ended a while ago and normally the halls would have been swarming with people at that time. He reached the corner near the water fountain only to just barely avoid running into who he recognized as being the fat nerd who wets himself. Troy blinked at the four eyed wimp several times, Algernon on the other hand took a step back, a nervous grin appearing on his face.

"Ha ha, haha… hi?" He questioned rather than stated.

Without even thinking Troy instinctively grabbed him by his shirt collar dragging him over towards the trash can.

"Nooooo!" Algernon screeched, but his cries went unheard as Troy was quick to stuff him in the garbage bin.

As with his earlier run in with a random nerd he didn't stand there and laugh like he normally did but simply left the dorm leaving Algernon to his own affairs with the filthy can.

The entire walk back to the parking lot Troy was nervous as hell; the nervousness wasn't anything new though. He was always nervous when he knew he would be seeing Russell soon, and being that Russell was his clique leader he of course saw him rather often thus meaning that he got nervous just as often.

Once the parking lot came into view Troy stopped in his tracks. A part of him became very frustrated with himself for being so nervous, he had known Russell for close to two years now and had seen and talked with him hundreds of times, but regardless of how much time passed he never got used to being in the presence of the large dominating teen.

He stood there stalling a moment longer; he had already taken the unnecessarily long path to the parking lot, heading towards the library instead and around the back of the main building. Turing around to look back in the direction he just came from he again simply stood there, but starting to feel like a wimp he decided it was best that he just grin and bear it. He turned back around intending to get to the parking lot but once again stopped cold in his tracks when he found himself face to face with Trent Northwick.

"Uh… Hey Trent, what's up?" Troy greeted his friend, oddly the sudden appearance of a familiar person had caused him to become a little uncomfortable but once he realized exactly who it was he instantly calmed down.

The blond had a devilish smirk on his face and his hands stuffed into his pockets as he stood there staring at Troy. Instead of replying to his greeting Trent merely continued to smirk before he allowed an amused chuckle to escape his lips.

"Hey Troy, I see you left the locker room pretty quick today!" The calm expression on Troy's face rapidly morphed into a slightly panicked frown,

"Uh, yeah… I was just… anxious to go beat up some wimps!" It wasn't a lie really, going to find some wimps to beat up wasn't his intention when he left the gym but he had in fact knocked one clean out with a door and stuffed another one into a trash can a short while ago so technically he was telling the truth.

Trent suddenly burst into laughter and Troy merely stared at him in confusion.

"What's so funny?" He questioned his friend after a moment.

It took Trent a nice good while to pull himself together and actually give Troy a reply.

"Oh come on man you don't have to lie to me, I'm your friend, I know why you really left the gym in such a hurry!"

Troy felt the color drain from his face as his mouth fell open and he took a step back. He frantically searched his mind for something to say but couldn't think of anything that actually made sense. Did Trent really know his secret?! Did he really know that he was practically in love with their leader?! No, he couldn't have known, he had to be bluffing Troy thought.

Realizing that the other boy was literally mortified by the information he had just given him, Trent attempted to ease his rattled nerves.

"Hey relax man; you're talking to a similar character, no need to be ashamed!"

The words didn't ease Troy's state of panic in the slightest bit, "H…how?" Was the only word he could think of, letting Trent know that he wanted to know how he knew assuming he did in fact know.

"Ha ha! Are you kidding me? It's so obvious that practically everyone knows!"

Troy felt his heart stop and his blood freeze in his veins, his eyes widened and he looked as though he were about to pass out. Seeing his reaction and realizing that he didn't recognize it as a joke Trent quickly informed him otherwise.

"Dude relax I was just joking with you! I've actually seen you staring at him in the locker room on more than one occasion and on top of that you talk about his body a lot!"

Troy finally released a breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding and allowed oxygen to reach his brain cells now that quite a few of them had probably been killed off. He planned on playing _stupid_ and hoping that Trent didn't know as much as he thought he knew but the more the boy told him the more obvious it became that he did in fact know something!

"Oh…" Was his simple reply, so far he hadn't said much to Trent during their conversation because the boy's revelation had left him speechless.

The awkward silence that threatened to take hold never got a chance to rear its ugly head. Trent stepped closer to Troy before turning to the side and throwing an arm over his shoulder. He began to lead Troy towards the parking lot like he had been headed earlier in a nonchalant manner.

"So!" He began after a few seconds, "Troy Miller has the hots for Russell Northrop!" He teased his friend.

Troy felt his cheeks burn bright red as he looked away but allowed himself to continue to be led to the parking lot.

'_Great!'_ He thought to himself, '_He does know!'_

"Not too open about it are we Troy?" Trent went on, his voice dripping with amusement, "I understand, and besides I don't blame you for liking Russell, I mean after all he is the 'big' man on campus!"

Despite being a plain idiot, Troy actually managed to catch the underlying message of Trent's words and whipped his head around to look at him, his eyes wide with pure shock. Being that Trent still had his arm around Troy's shoulder they of course were directly in each other's faces but neither of them seemed to care. As before Troy was at a loss for words and Trent took notice.

"Yeah I been lookin too! Impressive isn't it?" That last comment was entirely too much for Troy, not because of his 'virgin ears' but simply because talk of Russell's manhood was overly arousing for the bully.

"Trent!" He shouted, "God damn it!" The blond burst into laughter yet again but this time managed to composed himself much more quickly than the first time.

"I'm just messing with ya!"

Troy furrowed his brow slightly once the shock wore off.

"So, you gonna ask him out?" Trent went on,

Troy again turned and looked at the other bully, "Ask who out?" He questioned honestly not knowing who Trent was talking about. The blond rolled his eyes in annoyance,

"Russell you dilweed, are you gonna ask Russell out?"

"Oh…. Eh, probably not…"

"Why not?" Trent asked in slight disbelief and noticing the sadness in Troy's voice.

"Are you crazy? He'd probably pound me if I came on to him like that!"

Trent thought about this for a moment, "Oh yeah point taken."

By this time they had reached the parking lot, it was empty. They both knew that most of their friends were probably either around campus beating up nerds, hanging down by the in and out motel, or serving afternoon detentions for beating up wimps.

"Besides…." Troy suddenly spoke up as Trent removed his arm from his shoulder and they both made their way over to sit on the bench.

"I don't even know if Russell is… ya know…"

"Yeah that's true," Trent informed him, "But!" He continued, "It wouldn't hurt to try and find out!"

Troy who had sat down on the bench looked up at his friend who was still standing and smiling down at him, he found it a little strange that the other boy was so into this new found discovery but simply chalked it up to him just being a good friend. Maybe with him being openly gay he wanted to help as much as he could...maybe!

"Or if you want maybe I can ask him for you!" Trent offered.

Troy had turned his face back down towards the ground but snapped his neck upwards again at Trent's proposition, blanching at him as if he were holding a loaded gun in his face.

"What do you mean ask him for me? What are you gonna say to him?

'Hey Rus! Troy is gay and likes you how about you two hook up sometime!'

Come on Trent its Russell! You can't ask him questions like that! You'd be guaranteed the beating of a life time, and besides, I don't want him to know anyway, even if he did swing that way he's probably not interested…"

Troy's sandpaper like voice trailed off as he finished speaking and Trent frowned slightly. Just a few moments ago he'd been interested in helping simply because he thought both Russell and Troy made a great couple. They were both bullies and they were both stupid, so to him they fit together perfectly but now standing there and hearing the smaller of the two harbor so much doubt, Trent couldn't help but to feel sorry for him.

"Aw Troy come on now how can you expect to get what you want with that attitude? If you want something you have to take a chance and go for it, even at the risk of getting your ass kicked! How do you think I got with my Kir…"

Trent suddenly grew silent, realizing he'd nearly given too much information; Troy didn't seem to notice as he didn't urge him to go on so he decided to change the subject.

"…Well anyway, If you're too scared I can talk to him for you man it's no big deal!" Troy again blanched up at Trent and this time rose to his feet.

"No! Trent listen to me, don't say anything to Russell about this! I don't want him or anybody to know! It's bad enough that you know! This has to stay top secret! Understand?"

Trent hadn't planned on laughing despite being amused by Troy literally begging for mercy but that last word, '_understand'_ coming from Troy of all people had caused him to once again lose his composure and nearly split his ribs laughing.

"Ahahahahahaaa!" The blond bellowed out, Troy on the other hand was not amused; the thought of Russell finding out that he wanted him was mortifying!

Now desperate to get Trent to see the seriousness of the situation Troy did the only thing he knew how to do in times of dire stress which was resort to good old fashioned violence!

Reaching out with both his hands he grabbed Trent by the shirt collar and shoved him up against the wall.

"Umph!" The action had partially knocked the wind out of the other bully but didn't hinder his amusement as much as Troy hoped it would.

"Trent I'm serious!" Troy pleaded with him; he had gotten right in his face and held a fierce scowl.

"I'm not kidding around Trent, don't tell anybody!"

"Alright alright!" The boy finally responded with a blatant amount of amusement still in his voice.

"Promise me!" Troy demanded tightening his grip on his friend's shirt,

Trent, although still grinning, held up his right hand, "Okay, I promise to keep the fact that you, Troy Miller are madly in love with Russell Northrop and want to fuck him a well-kept secret!"

Again Troy's eyes widened and an even bigger grin stretched across Trent's face, a highly amused chuckle came from the blond and at the exact same time an angry growl came from Troy. He didn't want to fight with one of his friends but if he had to do so to keep him quiet then he damn sure as hell would fight him.

Opening his mouth to threaten the boy with an ass kicking Troy suddenly clamped his mouth shut as the sound of another person's voice grabbed his attention.

"Are we interrupting something?"

Whipping their heads to the side Trent and Troy found Davis and Wade standing a few feet away, they were both staring at the two of them, Wade with one eyebrow arched and Davis with a slightly amused expression. Trent thought nothing of their arrival but Troy found himself paranoid with the two of them being around. How long had they been there and how much had they heard? It took him a bit longer to realize the position he and Trent were in, he looked at Trent whom he had shoved up against the wall, his face mere inches from his own and then back at Davis and Wade before looking at Trent again.

Suddenly he let go of the other boy and quickly backed away from him, Troy nervously ran a hand over his head before allowing his arms to drop to his sides and swing about freely while he stared at the ground, not too game for looking anyone else in the face at the moment.

Trent was the first one to speak up, "No you're not interrupting anything… just a…"

Troy glared daggers at the other bully who instantly grew quiet yet still continued to grin at him.

Author's note: Heheheheeheeee! Questions, concerns, comments?


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Before we continue here I'd just like to say that I know Troy may seem a little too _intelligent _but writing him like he is presented in this story was the best I could do. You wouldn't believe how difficult it is to write stupid people!

* * *

Chapter 2

The rest of the day was pure hell for Troy, the entire time Trent kept making random remarks that hinted at him liking Russell, it was unbelievably nerve racking and infuriating! You'd think with him being openly gay that he would know better, but apparently he didn't seem to care. The days that followed weren't any better, although Trent did tone down the nit picking Troy found himself worried about what the other boy would say when he wasn't around.

As a result he made an effort to hang around the blond as much as possible, paying close attention to everything he said and constantly shooting him dirty looks when it seemed like his conversation was starting to head in the wrong direction.

After class ended Friday afternoon, Troy made his way directly to the parking lot expecting to find Trent there, but to his surprise the blond was nowhere to be seen. Fear began to settle in when he realized that the boy may not show up to their turf and Troy had no clue as to where he could be at the moment. What if he was off blabbing to people about the fact that he was in the closet and was in love with Russell!

Troy stood there in the empty parking lot not knowing what to do, he thought about going to find the other bully when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. Whirling around he expected to find Trent standing behind him but instead he was staring into the face of Davis White.

"Hey man, what's up!" Davis smiled and greeted him.

It took Troy a moment too long to respond as he didn't know if he should stay there and hang with Davis until more of their friends showed up or leave and go find Trent.

"Hey man, nothing much" Troy finally answered him.

"Haven't seen you around a whole lot this past week," Davis began to conversate with him. "You seem to be almost obsessed with beating up the nerds lately."

Again Troy took a tad bit too long to reply to Davis and the other boy arched one eyebrow at him. It was true, Troy hadn't been hanging around his friends during the past week with the exception of Trent being that he knew his secret. When he wasn't in class or hanging around Trent usually he was scouring the campus eavesdropping on random conversations just to make certain that Trent hadn't shared his secret with anybody else and they were talking about him.

He had gotten rather paranoid about the whole thing, several of the non-clique students and every single one of the nerds excluding Beatrice had gotten at the very least 2 beatings from him within the past week alone. Anytime Troy was close by one of them and they said something that was just out of ear shot he feared they were talking about him, so he decided to keep them in their place should they decide to try and step out of it. He had also gone about verbally threatening Beatrice should she decide to say anything about him!

"Hello?! Earth to Troy!" Davis called out to him while waving his hand in his face.

That gesture helped to pull him out of his paranoid daze and focus more so on the situation at hand.

"Sorry man I was just daydreaming!" Troy managed to quickly lie.

A small smile suddenly appeared on Davis face, "Daydreaming about who?"

"I…" Troy had intended to answer him instantly this time but clamped his mouth shut when he realized exactly what the boy had said to him.

"Who?" He questioned the brunette, with a heavy amount of paranoia creeping back into his mind.

"Yeah, who you daydreaming about?" Davis repeated his question the small smile on his face slowly starting to widen.

Thoughts of the so called promise Trent had made about not telling anyone his secret flooded his mind.

"_Okay, I promise to keep the fact that you, Troy Miller are madly in love with Russell Northrop and want to fuck him a well-kept secret!"_

"I…I never said there was a who…" Troy insisted frowning a little.

Davis folded his lips in at the statement and looked at the ground for a second, "Okay then no big deal man, just trying to conversate, you don't have to get so defensive."

There was obvious amusement behind his tone and Troy took a step back, Davis took instant notice and apparently decided to cut to the chase.

"You know what; I think there is a who!" He informed Troy clearly finding it funny.

"There is no who!" Troy halfway shouted at his friend as he took another step back.

"Ahahaha! Oh yeah there is, that's why you got so upset just a minute ago when I implied that you were daydreaming about someone!"

Troy felt stupid, even more so than he already was for his earlier reaction to the simple question Davis had presented him with.

"So what's been going on between you and Trent lately?" Davis finally asked with a big toothy grin on his face.

Troy furrowed his brow in confusion and his mouth fell slightly open.

"Trent?!" He repeated in utter disbelief, "What the hell are you talking about?! Why would there be anything going on between me and Trent?"

"Oh come on man it's cool, you don't have to lie about it or play stupid…er, it's obvious there's something going on between the two of you, you've been following him around all week like a lost puppy dog!"

Troy stood silent as the scowl he held rapidly melted away and the realization of what Davis was talking about came into the light. It hadn't occurred to him that following around someone who was openly gay for an entire week would lead people to think that there was something going on between them. But now that Davis had brought it to his attention he understood to an extent why anyone would think so.

Slowly starting to shake his head, Troy made an attempt to correct the fellow bully, "Hey hang on a sec man it's not what you think or what it looks like….we…."

Again Troy grew silent, what was he supposed to tell Davis? That he'd been following Trent around all week because he found out that he was gay and in love with Russell?!

He stood there blinking for a moment and Davis stood there patiently, still sporting an amused grin.

"Look man, it's not…. I mean it's just…" Troy was cut off by the sound of Davis erupting into laughter.

Not knowing what else to say he simply stood there in silent defeat, he couldn't think of an excuse to give the other boy and feared he would have to allow him to think that he and Trent were secretly dating or something.

"Wow!" Davis started up again, "And here I thought Trent was messing with that little brown haired jock! Then again maybe he still is!"

Davis continued to stand there laughing and Troy stared at him still confused, 'Brown haired jock?' What brown haired jock was Davis talking about? With his curiosity setting in and wanting to know more Troy sought out an answer from his misinformed friend.

"What little brown haired jock are you talking about?"

Troy ended up standing there a few moments longer while Davis toned down from his laughter so that he could get an answer.

"Whoa looks like I gave too much information!" Was the remark Davis gave him instead of answering the question he had asked.

"No it's not that!" Troy insisted, which it really wasn't, "I don't like him like that!"

Davis looked as though he were about to laugh at him again but instead cut his eyes to the side.

"Like who like what?"

Troy whipped his head around only to find Wade approaching the two of them, his heart started to pump vigorously as he feared that yet another person was about to catch on to him.

"Hey Wade guess what!" Davis shouted at the red head, "Troy here…"

The brunette was cut off as Troy promptly tackled him to the ground,

"No! Be quiet!" He shouted while smothering the boy's face with his hands, "Too many people know already!"

"Hey hey hey!" Wade called out from behind before grabbing Troy by the arm to pull him off of Davis.

"Easy, watch what you're doing!" He told Troy.

Davis laid on the ground a moment longer still highly amused by the previous event before he finally got to his feet. Wade took instant notice of the big grin on his face,

"What's going on?" He questioned, seemingly bothered by the fact that Davis was amused as opposed to being upset after being tackled to the ground.

"Nothing's going on!" Troy yelled hoping to keep Davis quiet.

Regaining himself Davis turned to Troy, "Hey man it's cool, Wade here won't tell anybody will ya Wade?"

"Tell anybody what?" Wade questioned more so in confusion than curiosity, "What is happening here?" He demanded to know.

"Look man can't you just drop it and keep quiet?!" Troy was once again reduced to begging one of his so called friends for mercy.

"Oh come on Troy relax, we're your friend's we don't mean any harm, and besides it's not like you're the only one here!"

Troy had opened his mouth to try and plead his case yet again as he completely missed the hidden message of Davis last remark. However and once again feeling defeated he decided not to say anything as chances were that Davis would tell Wade whether he wanted him to or not.

The next few moments weren't exactly what Troy thought they would be and actually turned out to be far worse than he originally feared.

"Troy here likes Russell!"

Troy had been staring at the ground but quickly looked up upon hearing what Davis had said. The look on his face was horrific as he thought the other boy was going to say that he was dating Trent.

Davis turned and looked at him still highly amused, "What?" He asked noticing the look of bewilderment on Troy's face, "I knew there was nothing going on between you and Trent, I was just messing with you!"

Troy felt a tight knot coil in his stomach as Davis turned his attention back to Wade and continued to fill him in.

"He's in the closet and doesn't want anyone to know though so make sure you don't tell anybody!"

Wade turned to look at Troy who looked like a dumb deer caught in the headlights.

"Is that so?" He asked not seeming to be as tickled as Davis was, he held more of a nonchalant look to his face but still it didn't help to ease Troy's embarrassment.

"Well I'm not really surprised," Wade continued, "I mean you do talk about Russell's body a lot!"

Just when it seemed things couldn't possibly get any worse a thick voice bellowed out from across the parking lot.

"HEY!"

All three boys turned their heads in the direction from which it came only to spot Russell himself heading towards them. Both Wade and Davis glanced at Troy who held a look of pure horror on his face. For the past week ever since Trent had caught on to his little secret he had avoided not just the other bullies but Russell as well. Now suddenly he found himself once again feeling like a dumb deer caught in the headlights not knowing which direction to run in and seek safety.

He thought about running away but his legs wouldn't move, he simply stood there and watched as Russell, the person he was head over heels for got closer and closer and thanks to his massive legs he reached the group in no time at all.

"Hey Russell," Both Davis and Wade greeted the overgrown boy; Troy however said nothing as his brain was unable to relay any messages to the rest of his body.

The only thought his mind could process was if Trent had told Russell his secret or not. The larger male hadn't attempted to pound him yet so perhaps he was still safe, but for how much longer would that hold true now that two more people had found out?

The conversation that was currently being held between the other three bounced right off of Troy's head. He had just begged Davis not to tell anyone and he had told the first person he saw, what were the chances that Wade would keep his mouth shut? Trent clearly hadn't done so like he promised and neither had Davis, be that the case then he was most likely in grave danger at the moment.

Slowly and without thinking he turned his head to look up at Russell, his heart did a violent lurch when he found the other teen to be staring at him. Normally he would pull his eyes away rather quickly but for some strange reason he found that he couldn't do so this time. With his mind frantically kicking into flight mode Troy finally got his body to respond to his brain and without saying a word he suddenly bolted away from his friends.

"Troy where you going?!" Davis called after him, voice smothered in amusement.

Troy didn't answer the boy and he didn't look back, he just kept running to get away from the group. The impending confrontation between he and Russell was beyond humiliating and it wasn't something he had the nerve to deal with for the time being. Finally reaching the boys dorm after what seemed to take him forever and with his nerves shot to hell Troy stopped at the bottom of the steps to catch his breath. For the first time since he had fled he turned and looked behind him just to make sure none of his so called comrades were perusing him, they weren't.

However there was someone else standing behind him just a few feet away, it was a jock… a brown haired jock… a little brown haired jock. Troy stared at the other boy for a moment and he stared back, looking at him he thought that something about his appearance seemed familiar but couldn't quite put his finger on it. Aside from that the boy held a fierce scowl on his face and slowly began to move in his direction.

Although he could clearly see the boy getting closer Troy paid him no mind and stood upright to go into the dorm. He got one foot on the first step but stopped when he heard someone call out to him.

"Hey you!"

Troy turned around to look over his shoulder only to find the small jock he had locked eyes with a moment ago standing mere inches away from him.

Even more confused now Troy stood there waiting for the other male to say something else but he didn't. Growing impatient with the silence he attempted to get the boy to talk.

"What do you want?" He asked him in a less than friendly manner.

There was a long pause.

The next thing Troy knew he was lying on his back and staring up at the sky. Slowly sitting up he looked up at the jock who now stood over top of him. It took the bully a moment to piece things together and realize what had just happened.

He had been hit and knocked clean on his ass! Now understanding what had taken place he promptly rose to his feet and spat a single remark before he began trading blows with the stranger.

"What's your problem?!"

Although he didn't know the mystery jock's name he had definitely seen the boy around campus plenty of times before. There were several occasions where he had caught him lingering near the parking lot as if he were waiting to meet someone but he never hung around for any more than a few minutes. That however wasn't what he found to be the most familiar aspect of the boy there was something else...

Even though he had no clue as to why he had been attacked Troy found the fight to be rather exciting, he loved getting physical with other boys and this although unexpected was no different.

The small jock was a lot tougher than he looked, the punches he landed hurt far more than Troy thought they would and with every blow he felt himself start to grow dizzy. At some point during their scuffle a small crowd of boys had gathered to watch the two of them duke it out, the jeers and taunts they all spewed were lost to the ringing that had now enveloped Troy's ears.

Thankfully, he was spared the painstaking task of continuing when he felt another body attempt to wedge its way in-between him and his opponent.

"That's enough guys stop it!"

Pausing just long enough to see who was trying to force them apart Troy was surprised to find Trent standing between both he and the jock he had been fighting with. Once again Troy was confused, usually if Trent stumbled across him fighting someone he would join in and help him beat up whoever it was but this time he wasn't helping him to fight but instead trying to get him to stop fighting. Both Troy and the mystery boy stared at the blond for a split second before making an attempt to continue hurting one another.

"I said stop it!" He shouted again trying his hardest to keep them apart.

Troy took a step back and Trent began using his entire body to keep the unidentified jock at bay, the boy was clearly livid but the reason why was unknown to Troy.

"Is that him?! Is that him!?" The stranger shouted at Trent.

"Kirby stop it!" Trent yelled back at him clearly trying to calm him down.

"Get your damn hands off of me!" The jock hollered while shoving Trent away from him.

"You think I'm fucking stupid don't you!?"

"Kirby listen to me!" Trent yelled again, he was starting to grow angry due to the jocks anger while Troy on the other hand had now gone from being a participant in the shenanigan to a mere bystander.

"It's not like that! He's just one of my friends and you know that!"

There was a brief pause as the jock stared at the blond with rage in his eyes, he glanced at Troy who still held a heavy frown on his face and then back at Trent.

"You lying to me?" The small boy questioned him just barely above a whisper.

Trent began to shake his head before he even spoke, "NO!"

"You lying to me Trent!? ARE YOU FUCKING LYING TO ME!?" He shouted this time.

"I AM NOT FUCKING LYING TO YOU KIRBY! I DON'T HAVE TO FUCKING LIE TO YOU!"

Despite the shouting Trent didn't seem angry but more upset and desperate than anything, with no more words being exchanged the jock who had now been identified as Kirby shoved Trent away from him before turning to go into the boys dorm.

Trent stood there for a moment before he turned and glared at Troy,

"Troy… Damn it! Augh look man I'll talk to you later alright?"

The look on his face combined with the anger in his voice surprised Troy, he had been attacked and yet Trent was clearly mad at him!

"Oh Ho! Give him an explanation!" Was the jocks final remark to Trent as he went into the dorm flinging the door open and allowing it to crash into the wall with a loud bang.

Trent immediately began to pursue the other boy into the building leaving Troy to face the crowd that had gathered alone.

Deepening his frown he glared at all of them.

"What the hell are you people looking at?! Get the hell out of here before I kick your asses!"

Some of the students began to scramble away paying full heed to the bullies threat but others continued to stand there staring at him not at all bothered by his words.

Troy himself figured now would be a good time to make a clean get away, well not really a clean get away but a getaway none the less. He had originally planned on going into the dorm but with his former opponent and angry friend both inside the building he figured it be best that he just leave the campus altogether.

Ignoring the remaining bystanders he headed for the front gates to get out of sight, he didn't really have a particular destination in mind but just really wanted to be alone.

The entire walk into town he was unable to avoid people, normally there would be stretches in his travels where there wasn't a soul in sight but no matter where he went and how far he went there was someone there to stare at him.

It bothered him, much more than it normally did, he didn't feel like crying or anything but he found himself highly stressed due to his lack of peace of mind. As he approached the borough of Old Bullworth Town he spotted the drug store off in the distance. He'd already taken his last dose of steroids earlier that day and told himself that he needed to go pick up some new ones as he wanted to try something different.

Moments later and he reached the store, the bell attached to the door chimed as he entered and the pharmacist that he normally did business with looked up at him and smiled when he saw who it was.

"Hey Troy!" The man greeted him.

"Hey Joe," Troy replied in a bland demeanor.

"What can I do for you today?"

Troy got right down to business, "Well I was hoping to try some new steroids, the ones you sold to me last time worked okay but I was hoping for something better."

"You're in luck; we just got a brand new shipment of steroids in today, wait here." Joe told him before disappearing into the back of the store.

Troy watched the man until he couldn't see him anymore, he glanced around to make sure there weren't any eavesdroppers nearby as him buying steroids without a prescription at such a young age was illegal but he didn't care and Joe obviously didn't either as long as he made extra money doing so.

Standing there waiting for the man to return Troy leaned on the checkout counter and glanced around at his surroundings, the store had clearly undergone a minor makeover since his last visit as he didn't see anything he normally saw while waiting on Joe.

Allowing his eyes to aimlessly wander from one end of the large shelf positioned in front of the counter to the other, his eyes suddenly stopped once they reached the area directly in front of him and he stared curiously at what he saw.

Condoms!

Not just a box or small area of one particular type either, but condoms that were of many different colors, sizes and flavors! Troy glanced over his shoulder to see if Joe had returned, seeing that he hadn't he looked around the store again double checking just to make sure that he was alone, and he was.

Pushing himself off of the checkout counter he slowly approached the shelves to take a closer look at the foreign objects. The ones on the very top shelves were labeled as being extra small, Troy barely managed to stifle a laugh but at the same time he truly felt sorry for anyone who had to buy condoms that were extra small! Beside them were condoms that consisted of being different colors, Troy didn't find those to be very exciting as he couldn't see the exoticness of a tool being any color except the color that it was supposed to be. Red definitely wasn't sexy, a hard red dick reminded him of an over boiled hot dog and that made him hungry not hard. Blue and purple weren't sexy either as usually when any area on his body was blue or purple it was either one: because it was bruised which was painful and not arousing. Or two: because it was being deprived of oxygen and there was nothing erotic about being unable to breathe.

Beside the ones that were of different unattractive colors there were condoms that were of not only different colors but of different flavors as well. Although the colors were a turn off Troy had to admit that the thought of sucking on a big dick that was of his favorite flavor was very erotic. They only had a limited variety of flavors though, strawberry, grape, cherry, orange and banana of all things!

Bringing his eyes down the only thing that changed as the shelves went lower were the sizes, the shelf below the top one was a simple small, with the one below that being medium followed by large, extra-large and then… Magnum!

Troy stared at the large box, as he did so an image of Russell's limp dick flashed in his mind from the many times he'd seen him in the locker room. He tried to imagine how big it would be once it stood erect and the thought of it caused his own cock to partially harden. Troy picked up the box to better examine it, and wondered if the condoms on the inside of it were even big enough to handle Russell.

Glancing over his shoulder yet again he found that Joe still hadn't returned from the back, Troy turned his attention back to the box he held in his hands before he carefully tore it open. He reached inside and pulled out one of the condoms. It was wrapped in gold foil, almost as if it were supposed to be the best thing that someone would ever need to buy and it really was in a sense.

Again Troy put his imagination to work and pictured himself rolling one of the large items over Russell's swollen man hood before climbing on top of him…

Shaking his head Troy quickly stuffed the massive condom back into the box where it belonged and set it back on the shelf.

Chances were… that he would never get the opportunity to use it, not on Russell at least so there really was no point in buying or even stealing any of them. Just as he turned away from the shelf Joe finally reappeared from the back of the store.

Troy moved back over to the counter as the man ushered for him to come closer.

"I think you'll find these to work significantly better than the last batch you bought, they're a favorite among body builders but you have to start off with very small amounts as the side effects of these are far more intense as compared to others."

Troy nodded his head but wasn't really soaking in much of what was being said to him.

"Make sure you wait at least two maybe even three days after you took your last dose to even start these, you don't want to mix different steroids as the effects could be life threatening."

Once the man was done giving his mandatory briefing and Troy had paid for the masculinity inducing drugs he stuffed them into the pockets of his jeans and left the store after thanking Joe for his help.

It wasn't too late in the day, the sun hadn't started to set and Troy wasn't really interested in going back to the school campus just yet. However, he wasn't really interested in meeting up with any of his friends either. There was a high possibility that all of them knew his secret by now so he couldn't even stomach the thought of facing any of them for the time being.

As he stood there in front of the drug store trying to decide where to go and what to do or even who to beat up next the sound of several familiar voices caught his attention. Looking off to the side he spotted Tom and Ethan approaching, they were talking and laughing with one another and clearly hadn't seen him yet.

'What if they're talking and laughing about me?!' Troy thought to himself, normally if he believed someone was talking and laughing at him behind his back he wouldn't hesitate to pound them. Being that these were supposed to be his friends though he didn't really want to fight them or get on any of their bad sides for that matter as he was certain that they all had some serious dirt on him!

Desperate to avoid another awkward interrogation he bolted off in the opposite direction towards The Vale. Once he made it across the bridge he ducked onto a side path and leaned against the boulders that lined it. He was out of breath, not only that but a part of him felt alone, abandoned and like a flat out bitch, he didn't feel manly at all.

What would Russell think of him if he found out that all day long he had been running from people because he was too afraid of what they would say to or about him? What would Russell think of him when he found out that he had gotten into a fight with a stranger and failed to walk away victorious, no he didn't lose and get his ass kicked…much. But still, he didn't exactly win either!

Shifting the bulk of his weight to one leg Troy felt something shift just slightly in his pocket. Looking down he remembered that he had just left the drug store and bought new steroids to try. He pulled the bag they were in out of his pocket and opened it to look at his new purchase. Although he didn't recall every single thing Joe had told him he had caught the gist of the important parts.

"…life threatening side effects… wait two days before starting them…"

However he was desperate, he was tired of feeling like a wimp, tired of not being manly enough! Opening the bag he wasted no time in preparing the dosage that the bottle suggested, he didn't even think about how impulsive he was being and was quick to inject himself with the steroids. So what if he was supposed to wait a few days, it had been a few hours already and both substances were steroids. Even if one was more powerful than the other they were both the same thing in his mind. Knowing his luck this new roid he was trying probably wouldn't be any more useful to him than the previous one was.

Slowly pulling the needle from his arm he stared at it, and just for a split second he considered the fact that maybe he should have waited to use them. Then again remembering the fact that he had just once again ran away from someone he quickly kicked the thought from his mind. Once he was done he shoved everything back into the bag and turned to leave.

He decided to head deeper into The Vale and take his chances there. He knew several of his friends as well as Russell lived in the Vale but the last time he checked they were all back at school. The first stretch in the area went rather smoothly but as he approached Happy Endings Retirement Home he felt the dreaded nervousness start to kick in. Russell lived just across the street from the nursing home. Even though Troy was certain the large male wasn't there he still got a rise out of being near his home.

He rounded the street corner on which the retirement home and Russell's house were located; he stopped on the sidewalk to stare off into the distance at the house Russell lived in. Troy had never been inside before and wondered what it looked like; Russell's bed was probably huge. Even the beds that the school provided were much too small for the large teen and as a result they ended up having to give him three beds to push together! Two side by side and another one facing long ways at the foot of his bed. That of course explained why the boy slept at home more often than he did at school.

As he continued to muse over the thought of Russell and how he slept, the sight of Russell's home suddenly became blurred and started to spin. Troy placed a hand to his head and felt a tremor run through his body. The sudden turn of events spooked him quite a bit and he thought about sitting down on the curb to rest as he believed that he may have just been worn out from the day's events. At the time it didn't really occur to him that the cause of the issue may have had something to do with his irresponsible decision to start taking the new steroids sooner than the pharmacist suggested. After a few moments the shaking quickly ceased but the dizziness only partially subsided.

"Well well well look at what we have here!" A smooth voice spoke up behind him, Troy whirled around to see who it was and for some strange reason was surprised to find a total of four preps standing a few yards away from him.

"Looks like the rift raft has wandered into the wrong territory." Gord chimed in.

"I don't know, he does live here after all!" Justin added.

Troy grit his teeth, why didn't he consider the possibility of running into rich kids sooner? He wasn't afraid of them but the chance of him winning a fight against four preps was very unlikely. To make matters even worse he wasn't feeling very well and it was the sight of the preps that finally caused him to suspect that perhaps the steroids he had just taken were making him sick. However, it wasn't like figuring out what the problem was would help the situation he was in. Either way he was outnumbered by a group of people who clearly had no intention of playing nice.

"Ha!" Derby spoke up again, "It doesn't matter where he lives, he's not one of us so he needs to be taught a lesson!"

'_Figures'_ Troy thought to himself

"Bif take care of him!"

The large red head who had been silent the entire time stepped forward and began cracking his knuckles, Troy although feeling less than one hundred percent didn't flinch. All day long he had ran from people and to be frank he was tired of running and tired of being a wimp. He was definitely going to get his ass kicked that much was obvious even to him, but it wouldn't be the first time nor would it be the last. He knew that if he stayed he would at the very least be able to say that he took his beating like a man.

Bif wasted no time in manhandling him, he was quick to deliver a painful blow to Troy's face followed by a slew of others. Troy of course fought back but it didn't do much good, he was up against Bif Taylor, and even if by some miracle he did manage to win there were three others he would have to fight. It also didn't help that the steroids he took earlier were starting to heavily affect his senses. His vision was blurred and his head had begun to spin violently, what happened after that was for the most part a blur.

He remembered crashing to the ground like a tree that had fallen over only to barely catch the sound of a deep thick voice that he recognized very well yelling,

"Get off my little buddy!"

* * *

Author's Note: Poor Troy, maybe he needs to find some new friends!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Coming back into consciousness Troy was relieved to awaken to pitch blackness. Even though it was simply due to the fact that he had his eyes closed he was still thankful that he didn't wake to some other random sight. He didn't open his eyes to see where he was and he really didn't care because chances were that he was in a hospital bed. It definitely wasn't his own bed or the one at school that was for sure but either way it didn't matter.

Moving just a little he couldn't help but to marvel at how soft the bed was, the big fluffy pillows that his head was lying on were unbelievably comfortable! Evidently the doctors and nurses must have felt sorry for him, being a young boy found unconscious and all and made an extra effort to keep him comfortable.

The preps must have messed him up pretty bad…

The last thing he could remember was imagining Russell yelling at the preps to get off of him. At the time he truly believed that Russell had appeared and came to his aid but he now knew that it wasn't true and that it didn't happen. Rolling over onto his back Troy finally opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling above him. iIt was clearly late afternoon as the sun was in the process of setting. It had been a rough day for the bully, his friends had damn near laughed and teased him out of the clique, he had gotten into a fight with a complete stranger only to have one of his friends get angry at him for it. He had drugged himself up on steroids damn near to the brink of death only to have the day end with him lying in a hospital bed after getting his ass handed to him by a group of rich snobs.

The stress and frustration he felt was overwhelming, he slowly sat up and stared down at the blankets on the bed. Minor traces of tears filled his eyes and he knew he was about to go off the deep end.

"I can't help these feelings I have inside!" He shouted out loud to himself no longer caring if anyone else perceived him to be manly or not.

Suddenly out of nowhere he got the feeling that he wasn't alone and usually when he got that feeling he was right!

Slowly turning his head to the side his heart nearly stopped when his eyes landed on the one and only Russell Northrop!

Troy stared at the other boy, eyes wide and mouth agape, he wasn't far from him at all but mere inches away sitting next to the bed he was in. How in the hell had he not seen him right from the start?! How had he missed seeing Russell of all people?! Neither of them said a word for a good while but merely sat there blinking at one another. Finally, it was Russell who broke the silence.

"Troy okay now?" The large behemoth asked.

Troy closed his mouth and slowly shook his head yes before swallowing a dry lump in his throat and asking a question of his own.

"Russell what are you doing here?"

The large male blinked at him several times before he answered, "Russell live here, this Russell's bedroom!"

Confusion settled in as Troy got his answer and for the first time since he had awakened he finally took a moment to actually look around at his surroundings. He wasn't in a hospital room nor was he in a hospital bed; he most certainly was in a bedroom though! Troy turned his head in all directions just to make certain he hadn't missed anything before he finally accepted the fact that he had been wrong about his earlier assumptions.

"Wha…what? How did I get here?" He asked, truly not knowing the obvious answer.

"Russell bring you here!" He proudly announced.

"Preppies beat up Troy, Russell beat up preppies but Troy no wake up so Russell bring Troy here!"

Troy was at a loss for words, it took him a moment to realize he needed to thank who appeared to be the last of his true friends.

"Thanks Russell," He told him trying his hardest to sound grateful and not tearful.

Without another word the large teen reached over to a side table and handed Troy a glass of water, Troy hesitated a moment but took the glass and turned it up to his mouth. As he did so Russell merely sat there staring at him and Troy peered over the brim of his glass as he drank the ice cold water.

Once he chugged half of it down he gave it back to Russell who set it back on the table. The silence that had fallen didn't last long as Russell hit him with a strange question.

"Troy sick?"

Troy turned and looked at his friend confused, when he didn't say anything Russell reached into his own pocket and pulled something out. He held his large hand out to Troy to show him what he had.

Steroids!

Troy was once again confused but it didn't take him too long to piece things together. Reaching down and patting his hands against his own pockets he found them to be empty. Those were his steroids Russell had; apparently when he brought him there he discovered them in his pocket and took them off of him most likely out of curiosity.

"Uh… No I'm not sick," Troy told the boy still not understanding why he asked that question in particular.

"Then why Troy have medicines?" Russell wanted to know.

With that question posed Troy finally realized something, Russell didn't know what steroids were, he didn't understand that those were performance enhancing drugs and not medicine for if you were sick or something.

The epiphany caused him to feel a little sad, that Russell wasn't intelligent enough to understand the concept of drugs and that there were different types of them. For the first time that day he managed to quickly think of a decent lie to give someone.

"Those are just for my allergies is all, you know like for people who sneeze because of the pollen."

Russell again blinked at him, "Oh okay," Was his only reply as he sat those on the table beside the glass of water. If Troy didn't know any better he would have thought that Russell didn't believe him and knew something else was going on. However this was Russell, there was no telling what was going on in his head! Not wanting to stress himself out any more than he already was Troy simply decided to drop the issue.

The silence that followed was deafening, Troy didn't like it and by the look on Russell's face he was a little bothered by it as well.

'_We're alone…'_ Troy thought to himself, he was alone with someone, the only someone he held strong feelings for. Out of nowhere he suddenly got a burst of confidence, he didn't know where it had come from and he really didn't care, he was going to take it and run with it.

"Russell?" Troy called his name slowly; Russell stared at him indicating that he at the very least had part of his attention.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes!" The larger male quickly responded

Not wanting what little confidence he had to fade Troy quickly posed his question.

"Have you ever dated anyone?"

Russell stared at Troy, this time without blinking before he replied.

"No Russell never date anyone, maybe someday but not yet." The slight detail of his answer surprised Troy.

"Have you ever liked anyone? You know like… had a crush on them?" Troy went on.

"Yeah… but person no like Russell back…" He seemed to trail off as he finished speaking.

Again the boys answer had surprised Troy, Russell had liked someone but according to him that person didn't like him back!

"Oh, I'm sorry they told you that." Troy spoke up, a bit angry that someone had potentially hurt Russell's feelings.

"Person no say they no like Russell back."

Again Troy looked up at him; there wasn't any sadness in his eyes but an unfamiliar look that Troy couldn't read.

"How do you know they didn't like you back if they didn't say they didn't?"

"What girl love Russell?"

Troy was dumbfounded by the lack of confidence coming from his leader.

"Russell you shouldn't just assume that someone else doesn't like you. You should make an effort to find out and then go from there. Besides, you never know what's going on in someone else's head."

Russell who was leaning on his thighs with his hands hanging between his legs and laced together stared at Troy seeming to take in his advice.

"Troy ever date anybody?" The boy questioned.

Assuming it was being asked because he had asked first Troy gave him an honest answer.

"No, I haven't dated anyone yet either."

"Troy like anybody?"

A slight chuckle escaped Troy's lips as Russell was clearly just repeating all his questions back to him.

"Yeahm I like somebody." Troy told him as he leaned back on his arms and propped one knee up.

"Then why Troy no date?"

There was an awkward pause,

"Well… I…they… I don't know, I guess you could say I got my sights set on someone out of my league."

"Troy no tell person like them?" Russell pressed on; Troy looked up at him, he had now gotten far more relaxed than he was earlier.

"No I haven't said anything to them about it, but even if I did there's no chance in hell that there'd be anything between us."

"Why Troy no take own advice give Russell?"

"I guess you're right, I should take my own advice but in this case I do consider this person that I like to a be a friend and I don't want to ruin our friendship by trying to get them to go out with me so I think it's best that I just keep quiet. Don't let my situation put a damper on yours though, you should say something to the person you like you never know what could happen."

There was yet another long bout of silence.

"What would Troy say if Russell like him?"

At that moment the world seemed to completely stop spinning, Troy blanched at Russell who sat patiently waiting for an answer. Had he heard him correctly? Did he really just ask what he would say if Russell liked him?!

Troy sat there wondering if he should trust his own ears or not but before he got the chance to say anything Russell took one of his large hands reached out and grabbed him by his arm nearly yanking him off the bed. Troy never hit the floor like he thought he would, instead he was pulled to the edge where he now sat in between Russell's legs.

Russell held him by both his arms with an iron grip, anyone else would have been terrified to find themselves in the possession of Russell Northrop but Troy wasn't. The situation had him feeling some type of love struck, they were right in each other's faces, with no place to look but the others eyes. The next thing Troy knew the distance between the two of them was closing, despite the fact that he wanted this more than anything he found himself paralyzed with disbelief at the situation and not certain how to react. Just when they were about to seal their lips together it was Russell who suddenly stopped and leaned out.

Still holding Troy in place by his arms he stared at him for a moment and Troy stared back in confusion. He thought that Russell had just implied that he liked him and he thought that the other boy was going to kiss him as well but at the last minute he had pulled back.

"Troy like Trent" The older male questioned him blandly but at the same time with a little sternness behind his tone.

Troy furrowed his brow in confusion, that question seemed to be completely irrelevant to the situation.

"Trent?" He asked, not certain what Russell meant.

"Yes, Troy like Trent? Russell see you together all week, even walk with arm around shoulder!"

Troy sat there for a moment thinking back to everything he had done concerning Trent during the past week. This wasn't the first time someone had accused him of being involved with the blond. Davis had done so only to turn around and inform him that he knew other wise and now that he thought about it chances were that the jock he had gotten into a fight with earlier that day had fought him because he too probably thought he was involved with Trent.

Now there he sat directly in front of Russell and once again being accused of being involved with Trent of all people. The day Trent informed him that he knew he liked Russell they had in fact walked to the parking lot together with Trent keeping his arm over his shoulder while he interrogated him on the issue. Evidently Russell had seen them together!

To make matters even worse Troy had gone about following the blond around all week in a desperate attempt to keep him from telling anyone else his secret only to have that plan completely backfire in his face.

Looking up at the large boy Troy sighed heavily. "Russell listen, it's not what you think, That day when you saw us and Trent had his arm around me he had told me that he knew I liked you, which I do!"

Russell's firm gaze lightened up significantly at hearing this and the death grip he had on Troy's arms loosened up as well.

"When he told me that he knew I liked you he kept making fun of me for it, as a result I got a little paranoid and was afraid he would tell everybody. I didn't want anyone to know, not because it's you I like but because I'm still in the closet about my sexuality. I was willing to do anything to get him to keep his mouth shut so I followed him around all week. There's nothing going on between us I just didn't want everyone to know that I was gay and I didn't want you to know that I liked you because I was afraid you wouldn't like me back and would pound me for it."

Another awkward silence fell between the two of them as they both let the story sink in. Troy felt outright stupid at the moment, he wasn't sure if Russell believed or even understood him. There was nothing he could do but sit there and wait to hear what his leader had to say.

The silence stretched on for a while longer and finally Troy looked up at the larger male. He wasn't the least bit surprised to find him staring at him with an unreadable expression on his face. Taking a deep breath Troy made the only move he felt he could make.

"I'm sorry Russell, thanks for plucking me off the sidewalk but I should probably go…"

Troy went to move away from Russell but the larger male reapplied the death grip he had on him earlier. Troy closed his eyes and waited for the fist to start flying, he was certain to get his ass kicked now!

What happened next completely blew his mind; instead of feeling a fist collide with his mouth he felt a pair of lips press firmly against his own. Opening his eyes Troy found that Russell was kissing him, it wasn't a great kiss but it was a kiss none the less.

Just as quickly as he started kissing him Russell pulled back and brought the lip locking to an end. Looking up at Russell with wide eyes Troy was yet again dealt another surprise to find the boy actually blushing! Evidently he had taken his own plunge and decided to kiss him on a whim or brief bout of confidence.

Although a part of him still wasn't entirely sure, Troy figured that if he wanted things to go further and continue in the direction they were headed in then he had to be the one to initiate any further action between the two of them.

Putting forth enough effort to get one of his arms loose Troy reached up with his now free yet sore arm, grabbed the back of Russell's head and pulled him back in for another kiss.

It wasn't as intense as he wanted it to be but this was Russell, and not only was this Troy's first time doing anything like this but it was more than likely Russell's first time as well.

Troy wasn't going to try to completely run the show but he knew he would for the most part have to lead. As if he had read his mind Russell placed one of his massive hands against Troy's chest and pushed him back on the bed. Although he was sure the boy had intended to be gentle he was anything but with his actions.

Troy didn't complain and let the larger boy do as he pleased. The kissing had started off rather slow being that they were both new at it but eventually it began to intensify. Not to the level of masters but enough for both of them to get a rise out of it.

After a while when their pending episode didn't progress past kissing Troy decided that he needed to be the one to move things along. He ended up not doing so when he felt Russell slide one of his large hands underneath his shirt and up towards his chest.

He didn't protest as he wanted Russell to touch him but still, things were moving entirely too slow for his taste. Shifting just slightly beneath Russell, Troy felt something large and hard pressed up against his own groin. It wasn't his own erection and for a split second he thought it to be one of Russell's legs but when he shifted again he realized exactly what it was.

The smaller bully marveled at the feeling of Russell's massive tool pressed up against his body. He was ecstatic to find that he too had gotten hard from their extensive make out session. Taking a bold and daring move he reached down and attempted to undo Russell's jeans. Unfortunately his excitement was put on hold when Russell yet again pulled back and grabbed his hand to stop him.

Looking him in the face Troy managed to see a wanting yet uncertain look in his leaders eyes.

"Now what's wrong?" He questioned the large boy.

Russell was quiet for a moment, "Maybe we shouldn't go too far…"

Again and as always Troy was confused, "Ummm… oh are you not ready?" He questioned, believing he had made a mistake in thinking they were going to go all the way.

"Yes Russell ready but Russell too old for Troy."

Russell sat up on his knees and Troy sat up in front of him leaning back on one hand.

"What do you mean too old?"

Silence

"Law say people over age 18 not supposed to fuck people under age 18! If Russell have sex with Troy then Russell might go to jail."

Both the bluntness and the explicitness of the question were a bit strange coming from Russell. What was even stranger was that Russell was able to understand that there were laws that were supposed to be followed and that if they weren't followed he could very well end up in jail.

"Over 18?" Troy questioned, "Are you saying you're 18 years old?"

"No Russell 19 years old!" He informed the smaller male.

Troy was dumbfounded, he had never really asked Russell his age and despite his size the fact that he was still in school led him to believe that he was still under the age of 18. Although he was glad to learn something new about the boy there was no way in hell he was going to let age be a factor here. Russell could have been 40 years old for all he cared and he would still fuck him!

Desperate to keep going Troy sought to convince the boy that it was okay.

"Russell you would only get in trouble if an adult found out and decided to report you to the authorities. The only way an adult would find out about us having sex was if one of us decided to tell them. As long as this stay's between me and you then you won't get into any trouble and besides, you're not forcing me to do this I want to do it!"

Russell seemed to understand what Troy had told him but was still hesitant to continue. Not wanting to risk their impending sex-capade being stopped Troy decided to take full advantage of the position they were in. Reaching forward he continued to undo Russell's pants, the larger male didn't protest this time and let his subordinate continue.

This was it, this was what Troy had wanted and waited countless nights for so long! He would be damned if he let the law of all things stop him now! Undoing Russell's pants he wasted no time in pulling them down just below his waist and exposing the teen. He stared at his huge cock for a moment, visually soaking in the full scope of his size. Without thinking Troy reached behind Russell placing both his hands on the larger male's ass and pulled him forward taking his length in his mouth.

A deep yet light moan came from Russell as Troy somehow managed to fit his entire cock into his mouth. Although he was delighted to have Russell's dick in his oral cavern he was also ecstatic about the fact that he just had his hands on the boy's ass. There had been many days in the locker room where he stared at that ass wanting nothing more than to reach out and touch it. Finally he had gotten the chance to do so, and yes it was just as firm with the skin being as soft as it looked.

As he continued to blow his leader he noticed the boy thrust forward to meet him just slightly as he was clearly enjoying the sensation Troy was giving him. The bully was proud of himself, but not proud enough! He wanted to do more for Russell, he wanted to really make his first time memorable!

In order to do so though, he needed to reposition himself, withdrawing his leaders cock from his mouth he looked up at him.

"Will you lie back for me?" Troy asked him.

Without a word Russell did as Troy requested and laid flat on his back. Moving so that he was now in between Russell's legs, Troy took the male in his mouth yet again this time bringing his lips all the way down to his groin.

Russell let out a deep groan as he felt his large tool slide down Troy's throat. Troy found himself wondering if Russell even understood what he was doing to him but it was far too late to take the other boys level of understanding into consideration now!

Troy quickened his pace intending to really give Russell something to moan about. Russell however had other ideas, he suddenly reached forward and grabbed Troy by the shoulder preventing him from continuing. The smaller of the two looked up at his superior as he wiped away a trail of precum and spit that ran down his chin.

Russell was panting pretty hard as he apparently had been about to cum but didn't want to do so in Troy's mouth. Troy was about to inform him otherwise when Russell suddenly grabbed him by his arms and flipped him over so that he was the one lying on his back.

The larger of the two had already removed his shirt at some point during the blow job Troy had been giving him and with his pants already being undone he went about sliding them off as well.

Troy thought he was going to shoot his own load as he stared at Russell's naked body; he was just about to reach down and remove his own clothes when Russell took the liberty of doing so for him. He literally ripped the shirt off of him, yanking it open clean down the middle; all of the buttons popped off flying into the air and landed on the bed in different locations. Russell did the same with his pants practically destroying the buttons and zipper before sliding them off of Troy.

They were both now completely naked, the two of them took a moment to stare at each other's bodies, Russell's built like a tank and Troy's nicely toned and muscled.

Troy again watched anxiously as Russell positioned himself in-between his legs, his large tool rested beside his for a brief moment before Russell moved back and Troy felt his head brush up against his entrance.

It was going to be painful, as Russell clearly wasn't going to prepare him. Troy knew the other boy probably had very little clue as to what he was doing but being that he wanted this so bad he had no intention of halting it or putting it on hold for anything, no matter how painful it would be.

Russell pushed into him about halfway in a far less than gentle manner and only stopped because Troy winced in pain. He wasn't as rough as Troy though he would be but he wasn't at all gentle either.

Realizing that the other boy was in pain Russell slowly began to pull out but when Troy realized what he was doing he stopped him from withdrawing.

"No don't!" He barely managed to get out, "Don't pull out!" He told him, "Just keep going but try not to be too rough, you're really big!"

"Okay," Was Russell's only word, letting Troy know that he understood that much.

The large teen proceeded to push himself inside of Troy doing the best he could to avoid being rough. Once he had buried himself to the hilt he was about to pull back out and began thrusting but as before Troy stopped him again.

"Wait a minute," He breathed out clearly in pain, "I need a minute to adjust, I'll let you know when I'm ready."

Russell simply nodded his large head and although wanting to continue he waited for the boy to tell him otherwise. A short while passed before Troy finally came around,

"Okay go ahead,"

Russell pulled his massive tool almost all the way out and pushed back in at a mild pace. Troy held a hand up to his face and bit one of his own hands in a desperate attempt to help ease the pain.

Even though he could have told Russell to stop he didn't do so. He did after all want this more than anything and he was willing to endure any amount of agonizing pain to receive the pleasure that he knew awaited him if he could just hold out a little longer.

That agonizing pain though was slow to subside as with each thrust Troy could feel Russell pick up his pace. As the boy began to move faster Troy felt the pain intensify, wanting him to slow down but barely able to speak he reached down and place one of his hands on Russell's lower stomach.

The large teen got the message but apparently wasn't willing to comply. Reaching down with his own hand he removed Troy's hand from his stomach and pinned not only that one but both of them to the bed above his head.

The action was somewhat alarming to Troy as it was obvious that although the other boy had for the most part followed his instructions and adhered to his request he still intended to do what he wanted to do even at the expense of causing Troy pain.

Realizing that he no longer had even so much as an ounce of control Troy squeezed his eyes shut as Russell began to thrust in and out of him at a mild yet quickening pace. Troy bit his lip trying to keep himself quiet but it didn't help. The searing pain he felt was so overwhelming that it was almost more than he could bear. He feared his insides would be split open but at the same time a part of him didn't care because that same uncaring part of him actually liked the pain. Therefore he chose to endure it, figuring it was the manly thing to do. As he laid there feeling Russell's huge cock slide in and out of him and the intensity of the force behind his thrust Troy wondered if he would be able to sit or even walk right when it was all over. He could easily picture himself being rushed off to the hospital with blood gushing out of his ass should Russell decide to get too rough but again there was a part of him that truly didn't care as he was willing to do anything to please Russell.

With the large tool now wreaking havoc on his body Troy couldn't help but to cry out more so in pain than in pleasure. Tears began to fill his eyes but he squeezed them shut refusing to let them fall. When he did so Russell paused for just a brief moment only to start hammering him again a few seconds later. Troy truly believed his ass was going to be split open as Russell was being entirely too rough!

He wasn't about to beg and cry for him to stop though, the last thing he was going to do was willingly make himself look like a wimp in front of Russell.

After being manhandled for a few minutes Russell slowly released Troy's hands and slid his own underneath the smaller male's shoulders. He brought his lips down and lightly pressed them against Troy's forehead before he began sexing him again, this time much gentler. Troy who had his eyes closed slowly opened them when he felt the large male on top of him bring his thrust to a damn near halt. Russell lifted his large head away from Troy's before looking down at the boy with a hungry, needy look in his eyes.

"You want Russell to stop?"

The question that was full of concern surprised Troy. He didn't think Russell would notice or even care if he was in pain or not but apparently he did.

"No…" Troy barely managed to get out, "Please don't stop… you have no idea how long and how bad I've wanted this… keep going."

Once he let his leader know that he didn't want him to stop Troy reached up and wrapped his arms around Russell's thick neck pulling him down into a hot fiery kiss.

Troy was grateful for the slower pace but even then it still hurt far more than it felt good. He slid his arms down around Russell's torso and lightly dug his nails into his back. Troy was dealt yet another surprise when Russell reached down and encased his neglected cock in his large hand and began to pump.

There was a brief feeling of fear when he felt Russell touch his dick. He was afraid the large powerful teen would completely overdo it and accidentally rip his cock off but that fear turned into a fleeting sensation when Russell went about stoking him just right. It felt good as he wasn't at all being too rough with him, Troy relaxed at the boys touch and at his thrust as well. He could feel the pressure start to build in his groin and closed his eyes. Moments later and he felt the large male shudder above him, Russell's hot release filled up inside of him and soon after he came too, spilling his seed all over Russell's large hand. As he felt himself cum Troy again had another fleeting sense of fear, this time he was afraid that Russell would pull out or even pull his hand away from him to soon. Leaving him only partially satisfied, thankfully neither incident occurred and Russell continued to thrust and stroke him until his release had stopped flowing completely. When the boy let go of his now soft cock and pulled his own limp dick out of him Troy opened his eyes and looked up at him. They were both breathing heavily and sweating profusely, Troy's stomach was covered in his own cum and so was Russell's hand. Still panting, Troy watched as Russell moved his cum covered hand to the side intending to wipe it on his blankets. Before his hand could make contact with the bedding Troy grabbed him by his wrist stopping him. Russell who had collapsed on top of him and was damn near crushing him lifted his head up to look at Troy clearly wanting to know why he had stopped him.

Pulling the larger male's hand towards his face Troy brought it up to his mouth giving it a sampling lick before he began lapping up his own sweet release. Russell seemed to be more amazed than anything by the action and watched carefully as Troy went about cleaning his hand off. Once Russell's hand had been licked clean it was Russell who made the next move, gently grabbing Troy by his chin he leaned down again this time planting a light kiss on the smaller boys lips before rolling his big body off of him and positioning himself beside him in the bed.

Troy had wanted to stay awake and perhaps talk with Russell, he didn't really know what they would have talked about but he wanted to lie there with him and enjoy the setting sun of the spring afternoon. However he couldn't avoid the fierce wave of sleep that had begun to envelope him, he tried to fight it as he stared at Russell's face but to no avail

The other boy held a warm smile yet one full of innocence, that was the last thing Troy recalled before he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Author's Note: Well I don't think that turned out too bad! Again I'm not entirely satisfied with the ending but that literally is the best I could come up with without making this story any longer than it already is. As I mentioned in the author's note at the beginning this was supposed to be super short story, probably not spanning any longer than 4 or 5 pages but as I do with many of my stories I got carried away! I hope anyone who reads this enjoys it as much as I did writing it, please review and tell me what you think!

Thanks for reading!

-Akemat


End file.
